


Settings

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Atem has a new phone. That's it, that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> apparently even a gen fic has to have gay in it because i am Trash

"Whoa! Atem, what's that?"

Atem looks up to see his friends' amazed faces. It takes him a second to realize what they're gawking at.

"Oh, this?" he holds up his shiny new phone. Its sleek design glistens through the tarnished Burger World windows, custom case sporting a Dark Magician caught mid-attack. A Kuriboh keychain hangs off the top. "Kaiba saw me texting Aibou this morning. For some reason, my old phone sent him into a rage. This is supposed to come out next month, or so I'm told."

Yugi nudges him with a smile. "Kaiba gave you a new phone? That's nice of him."

Atem clears his throat. "Yes, well. He didn't really give me a choice in the matter."

Jounouchi growls. "How come only Atem gets a new phone  _and_ a new duel disk? For a rich boy, Kaiba can be a stingy bastard."

Yugi face-palms. Atem studiously looks back at his text.

Anzu smacks Jounouchi upside the head.

"Oi!" Jonouchi barks, "What was that for?"

Anzu pointedly looks at Atem and replies, "I think it's  _sweet_ for Kaiba to do something like that."

"Yeah," Yugi says, "after all, Valentine's Day is just around the corner. And Kaiba doesn't seem like the hearts and flowers type."

Jounouchi blinks. " _Oh_."

At that moment, Atem is thankful for his dark skin. His blush tends to come out in big blotches on his face and neck."

"Well, still!" Jounouchi says, "The least he could do is give me a new duel disk. I'm qualified for it!"

Honda swallows a big bite of his burger. "So you say."

"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Before the fight starts, Anzu takes her plate and moves to sit on Yugi's other side.

"Who are you texting?" she asks.

"Hm? Oh," Atem says, "Mokuba wants me to come by and challenge Kaiba to a duel. Board meetings tend to get him into a bad mood. Or, I suppose, a worse mood."

"Awesome!" Yugi says, "Mind if I come by and watch? Unless it's a, y'know. Date or something."

Atem smiles. "I'm sure that is not Mokuba's intent. Of course you can come, Aibou."

"I'd like to come too," Anzu says. "We can make an outing out of it! The day's still young, after all."

"If I can see Kaiba getting his ass kicked for the fiftieth time," Jounouchi says, "count me in!"

Honda, caught in his headlock, gurgles in agreement.

"Great!" Atem says, "I'll let Mokuba know. Kaiba needs some company anyway."

Jounouchi scrunches his face. "What's so special about that new phone anyway?" he takes out his own beat up one. "Mine sends messages and stuff just fine."

Atem exits out of the text and shows the screen. "You can video call using holograms. And this is also connected to Kaiba's new dueling system―you know, the one he advertised. More apps too. And the amount of storage is incredible." He blinks at Jounouchi's phone. "Ah, Jounouchi? Why is your screen so dark?"

"Eh? Oh, I dunno. It's been like that forever."

"Have you tried your settings?"

Jounouchi shrugs. "Don't bother with 'em."

"Would you like some help?"

"Knock yourself out."

Atem takes Jounouchi's phone. He wipes the screen with his thumb and starts scrolling through.

"Shouldn't  _we_ be teaching  _you_ this stuff?" Honda asks. "You were an ancient Pharaoh, after all."

Yugi laughs. "He's got all of my memories, Honda. He's been using technology for years."

"It's not difficult to navigate," Atem adds, "I like to see it as a puzzle game."

Yugi nods. "Me too!"

Anzu smiles fondly at them. "You two see everything like a game."

Atem and Yugi share a grin.

After another few seconds, Atem leans over and shows Jounouchi the brightened phone screen. "See, Jounouchi? All you need to do is go to your settings, hit General, and go to Brightness."

Jounouchi blinks. "Huh. Thanks, Atem."

Atem's phone vibrates in two quick notes. But somehow it sounds smoother, quieter―because apparently you can adjust the intensity of its vibrations along with your preferred pattern. Kaiba and his fancy tech.

"It seems the meeting will let out in fifteen minutes," Atem says.

"Perfect!" Anzu says, "That should give us enough time to finish up and head over."

Another vibration.

"Oh. And Kaiba would like to remind Jounouchi he won't be allowed in."

" _What_?!"

"Don't worry, Jounouchi," Yugi says, "I'm sure there's a back door we can sneak you through."


End file.
